Syler Korsse
Corporal Syler Korsse is a space marine in the United Federation of Celestial Lifeforms, commonly shortened to simply UFCL. Appearance Corporal Korsse is fairly typical for a Caucasian Terran amongst the UFCL space marines. He is of average height and build, with short, brunette hair cut in a futuristic Ivy League style, faded along the sides with a Z cut through one side. His eyes are a brilliant green with brown and golden speckles throughout and primarily clustered around the ridge of the pupil. However as is fairly common amongst Terrans they change color occasionally, affected primarily by emotion and secondarily by both weather and clothing. This can give his eyes an almost flowing effect. Due to past battle experience, he has a fading scar across his right eye and left edge of his lip. During combat however he is seen wearing full UFCL space marine armor of a green hue with a red HUD visor, which lowers his individuality somewhat amongst other space marines; however the numerous dents in his armor and the way he carries himself generally tends to give him away. Personality Syler has always been a compassionate individual, a trait of his personality he never lost despite various hardships he faced as a child. Orphaned at a young age he grew determined over the years to stamp out injustice, eventually leading him into security forces on his homeplanet and ultimately into the Space Marine Corps. His drive has kept him focused on his goal as well as his immediate tasks, and his growing up on a small world where community mattered allowed him to more easily follow orders; however his time amongst the Separatists also taught him how and when to disobey a direct order. He has never had an issue allying with the numerous "xenos" that fill the rest of the ranks of the UFCL and will always consider somebody as a potential ally or friend until they prove themselves otherwise. Abilities Corporal Korsse has no abilities above his species' natural abilities, although he is trained militarily and therefore is at peak performance. However, as he is a Terran (a species evolved from modern-day Humans) he is significantly taller than might otherwise be expected and also possesses significant strength above that of Humankind. He is proficient in a multitude of weaponry and vehicular piloting. Relationships Syler is a focused and determined but compassionate individual, well liked by his peers as well as his superiors. He was considered extremely promising by his former captain, Alynn Slater, who even went so far as to sacrifice himself in order to give Korsse the time he required to escape a Savpraxxi swarm. Onboard the UNAS Firm Handshake he is seen as an outside to many but his skills are certainly recognized, especially by his new commanding officer, Haulxi Leone. He has made friends and semi-rivals of both Iaki Lajud and Nereid Agonis. However, his only real rivalry is with Rhichard Strank, who is jealous of his luck and expertise on the battlefield. Background history Surviving the Scourge Korsse was stationed aboard the UNAS Righteous Course when it intercepted a distress signal from the surface of the planet Ryol. The flagship released an away team in a dropship to investigate the surface, which Korsse was again a part of. However, the beacon turned out to have already been intercepted by a Scourge force, and Korsse's platoonmates were ambushed by the space pirates. Korsse and two others survived the initial attack and returned to their flagship to attempt to regroup and coordinate an attack. Unfortunately, a Scourge destroyer — the Invadel — had been cloaked and had boarded and attacked the Righteous Course. Korsse and the two other marines, Captain Slater and PFC Dzidullidorf, attempted to retake the vessel and prime its hyperspace jumpdrive to escape, only to have Dzidullidorf get killed in the process and the drive room wrecked beyond repair. This caused both Korsse and Slater to instead attempt to take refuge in one of the Scourge boarding pods and send it packing back to the Invadel to attempt to locate a Scourge vessel to escape in. However, they would come to take the Invadel itself back to its parent vessel, Hive Ship Krovvus. Against all odds, they successfully overtook the vessel and attempted to set in new coordinates but the current trajectory was already locked in, leading the Hive Ship and the duo to the planet Surpraxxia, where they would battle against innumerable hordes of Savpraxx and where Slater would be overrun and slain. Korsse would ultimately escape the horror on capital ship Impaler and then to the planet Blood. Despite all odds, Korsse survived Blood and located a ship to return towards UFCL space, only to be awoken early to join forces with other Space Marines such as Specialist Agonis and Lajud to continue the fight. Category:Illustrated Characters Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:UFCL